holypearlfandomcom-20200214-history
The Holy Pearl (film)
The Holy Pearl (灵珠 Líng Zhū), also known as The Myth of Nuwa and Sacred Beads (女娲传说之灵珠 Nǚwā Chuán Shuō Zhī Líng Zhū) is a 2011 Chinese drama loose adaptation of Rumiko Takahashi's work, Inuyasha. Plot A love travelling across thousands of years, enduring all kinds of changes in life. A heaven-shaking love between humans and demons, known all over Three Realms. Friends as close as blood sisters, yet kill each other for love; Half-brothers with different mothers, yet turn backs on each other, become enemies out of desire for power. Present meets past, the love between humans and demons happens all over again! An innocent, unworldly beautiful young woman was waiting for her love by the side of a picturesque lake. She never expected he, the one who were late, would suddenly attacked her from behind, leaving her mortally wounded...... Ding Yao jerked awake from her dream. The dream had been disturbing her for 20 years. Everytime she tried to see the attacker, she would jerk awake. Human are curious by nature, Ding Yao accidentally triggered the Nine-Star Wheel, the most precious treasure of the ancient Nan Yue Country that her archaeologist father had excavated. Suddenly the Nine-Star Wheel radiated strange colors, the sky, the earth, the clouds darkened, lightnings flashed and thunders roared; all formed a giant air current. Right after that Ding Yao was taken through the spiral of time and space. Travelling back to the country of Nan Yue 3500 years ago by accidentally triggering the Nine-Star Wheel. She learned that she was actually the reincarnation of Xian Yue, Goddess Nuwa's apprentice and the former Grand Priestess of Nan Yue. In the middle of chaos, Ding Yao threw the Demon-Subduing Vase – which maintained the balance of Three Realms – and broke it into 12 holy pearls. To save the world, Ding Yao set out to collect the holy pearls with the help of Wen Tian, a mysterious human-dragon hybrid whom she set free from imprisonment. Characters For details, see List of The Holy Pearl characters . '' *'Ding Yao' A normal college student who was taken back to the past by accidentally triggering the Nine-Star Wheel. *'Wen Tian' A half dragon demon with human blood, son of a powerful dragon and a human princess. *'Rong Di' The King of Nan Yue Country. He was deeply in love with Xian Yue (up to the point of obsession); however, his feelings for her were unrequited. *'Mu Lian' A shrine maiden and Guardian of Nuwa's Tomb. Her whole village was killed by Hu Ji. She joined Ding Yao and Wen Tian on their quest in order to take revenge. *'Xian Yue/Bai Xi' The first apprentice of Goddess Nuwa, former Grand Priestess of Nan Yue and Ding Yao's previous life. Xian Yue and Wen Tian's love led them to their tragic demise 20 years ago. *'Shi You Ming' The main antagonist of the series. He was responsible for Xian Yue's death, Wen Tian's imprisonment, the massacre of Mu Lian's village and many more. *'Wu Dao' A full dragon demon who was half-brother to Wen Tian. *'Mo Yin/Teng She' Goddess Nuwa's apprentice and the current Grand Priestess of Nan Yue. She loved Rong Di dearly but wasn't loved back; as a result, she harbored deep hatred for her senior, Xian Yue. *'Yu Die' Princess of Shu Country who ran away from home. She met Wu Dao when he was wounded, helped him heal and had been following him ever since. *'Jiu Gui' Wu Dao's second-in-command. *'Ting Qin' Mo Yin's apprentice. *'Wei Liao' Rong Di's younger brother and Nan Yue's former Great General. *'Jiang Han' Great General of Nan Yue after Wei Liao was expelled. *'Hu Ji' A fairy working as Shi You Ming's minion. *'Ding Mian' Ding Yao's father and a prominet professor in archaeology. *'Lin Qing' Ding Mian's assistant. *'Feng Huang' The only daughter of the Heavenly King. She resided on the Heavenly Mountain. *'Wu Shan Gui Mu''' Another minion of Shi You Ming. She was responsible for Xian Yue's resurrection. Episodes References